Till Death Do Us Apart
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Lucy was going to leave magnolia but before she leaves Natsu give her a necklace and he said that it would be the evidence that soon on future there going to meet up again, and so after 7 years they once again see each other but it seems like Lucy doesn't remember Natsu anymore?
1. leaving magnolia

**Summary:Lucy and Natsu are childhood friends but one day Lucy need to leave magnolia and her friends in there also her bestfriend Natsu,but before she leave Natsu gave her something he says that it was the evidence that the both of them are going to meet each other again someday,then after seven years they meet up again but now something was weird when Natsu try to talk to Lucy she seem's doesnt remember him and all of her memories on magnolia!**

* * *

A little girl was running through the play ground panting heavily while shouting a name 'Natsu',the girl was shouting his name while running around the big park.

"Natsu!Natsu! where are you?"shout the little girl looking for her friend  
_  
'aww….It's really fun to tease her,_'thought Natsu as he watch his friend look for him,He was sitting on a big tree near a swing it's leaves was thick and many so that the little blonde girl coudnt see him

"Natsu don't play around with me!,"the blonde girl shout once more  
_  
'I really enjoy this,but maybe I should show up after she cries'_he thought playfully

"I'm going to cry if you don't wan't to show up!WAAHH!,"the blonde girl said and started crying

_'shit,did she just hear me,anyway I need to get down'_thought Natsu and he jump out of the tree and run towards his friend

"Hey,Luce stop crying I'm here,see?,"Natsu said grinning at his friend

"WAHH!NATSU!,"cry Lucy and jump to hug Natsu,she continue to cry on the little boy's chest

"I'm going to leave tommorow,"Lucy said between sobs

"W-w-what?,"Natsu ask surprised and pull Lucy away to look at her eyes only to see that she was crying but her eyes are serious about what she said

"Were going to leave,I just want to say my goodbye to you,before we left,"Lucy said sobbing a lightly

"Your going back….right?"Natsu ask not sure if he should ask that question

"I'm not sure though,"Lucy said and her sobbing didn't stop and little tears still pouring down her pale chubby cheeks

"Then-,"Natsu said and shove his hands inside his pockets he lifted his little hand to show to Lucy a very beautiful necklace,the pendant's design was a fire on a colorof red,yellow and orange just like a true color of fire and on the middle was written a letter 'N' on a color of dark red,Natsu go around to Lucy's back and put the necklace on her neck,then he dig his hands on his pockets once more and when he pull it out he was holding an another necklace but it's pendant was different from what Lucy wear,the pendant is in the shape of star and it's color was a golden yellow that glow when the sunlight hit it,there was also a letter written on the middle of the pendant but the letter was different also it's letter was 'L' on the color lightblue.

"Actually I was planning on giving this to you later for your…..you kow birthday,but looks like I need to give it earlier than I originally plan,"Natsu said scratching his cheek a little

"But why did you give the necklace with the insignia of your name?"Lucy ask confuse somewhat her sobbing started to die down a little

"Well that's the point,you got my necklace and I ot your's and the thing that I wanted to say it that…."Natsu stop and gulp hard as he blush

"that…even if you leave this town I would wait for you and this necklace is the evidence for this promise that we would make so now….promise me that one day we would meet again,Lucy Heartfilia,"Natsu said even though he know those words are not suitable for his age to much

"I promise Natsu,I would meet up with you again,just wait for me,"Lucy said the both kids hug each other

_**The Next Day  
**_Lucy was sitting on her mother's car with a sad face while hugging a bunny Natsu gave to her birthday a year ago,she wait for her mother to come,while waiting she put her finger's on the necklace's pendant and stare at it,and she could feel her eyes is going to produce a salty water which was called 'tears' at any moment but that been stop when she heard footsteps coming nearer the car,she thought it was her mother so she wiped away her tears,she wiped away all of her tears just in time,her mother peek at the window and open the door of the car,then she sit on the drivers chair **(or whatever it called)**and started driving

Lucy look once more at the city

_'Bye I'll see you again soon',_the last thing that Lucy said before all of those things happen

* * *

**A/N:Ly-Jane is back t work oh..and please tell me if I should stop this stupid thing the writing thingy of this story? just want to ask so that no nee to waste my time making the next chapter so please review tell me what you feel see and whatever  
sorry for the wrong grammars,spelling and etc.  
Please Review! **


	2. 7 years had past extra chapter

_**7 Year's Has Past**_

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-'PACK'!'the clock alarm but been thrown away on the other side of the room well it always happen on all of the owners clock,On the bed a pink haired teen was groaning and then hid under his blanket's

"NATSU WAKE UP YOU DAMBASS OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!,"shout a silver haired girl as she storm inside Natsu's room

"oh..come on Lissana so early in the morning and your already,SHOUTING AT ME!"Natsu shout very annoyed at how his cousin wake him,she was beautiful,actually no one believes him that his cousin is already 25 because if you look at her she look like she has the same age as Natsu,short silver hair,and big sapphire blue eyes,but the thing that always annoyed him was she was babying him to much!,she even bring his lunch on his first year and because of that,rumors spread on there school that the school's most dense and idiot boy has a very beautiful girlfriend and even his friends teases him,so he didn't go to school for a month and its all because of his stupid cousin.

"It's the first day of school Natsu so wake up and get READY FOR SCHOOL!"Lissana shout as she threw the blankets away from Natsu

"I don't wan't to,"Natsu said bored and sleepy,he was use to Lissana's shouting though so he don't mind

"Well to bad I make a very,very,very delicious _spicy _and_ hot _chicken,and I was planning on giving it to you as a gift because It's a fresh new year for you as a second highschooler, but to bad I guess I need to throw it away, such a waste of a delicious food,"Lissana said and hum skiping out off of the room while counting on her head

5…..4…3….2…1

"Lissana wait!"shout Natsu from upstairs since Lissana was already on the ground floor ready to go on the kitchen

"I'm going to school,so don't throw the chicken,"Natsu said staring on the ground or should I say feet?,while Lissana hid her smirk

"Ok,just get ready you might get late,"Lissana said and smile at Natsu who turn around and enter his room to get ready for school,well his was just doing it for the sake of the chicken…

_**Down Stairs**_

Lissana watch as Natsu enter his room again and she hear the shower open,means that Natsu started taking a bath she turn around to face the counter of there kitchen

'_I'm such a genius evil cousin,the truth is I really didn't make a spicy chicken at all,well better make it anyway,such a nice way to make my little cousin get temted away'_Lissana said her eyes were shining like she have an evil plan she also has a evil smirk that like is going to kill someone and the most scariest is that while she's chopping the chicken blood's flying away while she was laughing like a maniac

"Hey,Lissana I'm finish what's our breakfast?"Natsu ask walking down the stairs while drying off his pink spiky hair with a red fluffy towel,Lissana immedietly stop at what she was doing _'he finish so fast did he really take bath?'_ask Lissana on her mind wondering about the boy's fast clean up

"Oh…ahahaha ….,why not just eat on school?"Lissana said while laughing nervously

"Oh..but I'm hungry,"Natsu whined then Natsu notice there some blood stains on Lissana's face,arm and apron.**(if normal people get scared of it well his not because of his stupidness)**."What's with the blood stains on your face and why are you holding a knife,what are you chopping?"Natsu ask two question at a time.**(see he even ask what she was doing such a dense,maybe if a normal people see that he/she would freak out)**

'_think Lissana think oh..yeah..kick him out'_Lissana thought as a brilliant bulb appear on her head

"Get to school already if you don't want you to be the one that would get chop!"Lissana pointed the knife on Natsu's direction causing for some blood to flew on Natsu's shirt and Natsu's felexibility move fast,he shield himself with a big gray tray

"Hey are you stupid?cant you see my shirt is pure white? A very pure,pure white don't make a stain in here,"Natsu shout annoyed cause he don't want to waste such a time on taking off a stain on his damn shirt

"Ok now,GO TO SCHOOL!"Lissana shouts and kick Natsu out of the house and lock the door

"You stupid,don't forget that this is _my _house!"Natsu said banging the door hard

"Ok,ok I know,I understand, now go,or you'll be late"Lissana shout

Natsu stop banging the door and jump out of the wall that cover some of there house yard,he run towards the school with stomach that grumbles loudly,while he was running his cursing his cousin for not cooking a breakfast for him,a reason for him not to listen to the lesson's again

_'Stupid evil cousin,your so stupid I hate you!'_Natsu shout on his head as he continue to run towards his classroom….

* * *

**Thanks you for those people who review I appreate it well I dont have time on replying actually I dont really do it but my reply to all of you are "Thanks For the Reviews,Your the ones who makes me fired up!"**

**There did you hate it,Like it tell me your opinions,just let me know if get annoyed of something about the chapter or story I don't mind its better to say the truth than to say lies isnt?  
well Sorry for wrong grammars,spellings and etc.**

**Review?**


	3. The Transferie

**Oh.. gosh I didn't update… for so long… that I don't even remember now… sorry bout that… well I'm to busy with life, school, house and other things…. So please forgive me my dear viewers I mean reviewers … here you go the third chap…. And now for an early thing bout the title… the thing about till death do us apart… well you would know later….on future chapters**

Natsu run and run towards his school, the famous school around magnolia, the fairy high. The iron gates was already closing automatically. Until a voice boomed behind him as he pass through the iron gates of the school.

"Nat…Su…" A girl with scarlet red hair wearing a school uniform (the uniform on the ova) with glasses, while taking out a katana out of no where, called Natsu. Natsu turned around and saw her and felt that someone just throw a bucket of cold ice to him.

"E-erza-san, good morning?" Natsu half ask and said shrinking from where he stands

"Why are you late again!" The scarlet haired girl named Erza shout and started running towards Natsu with her katana pointed directly to him.

"Wah! Forgive me!" Natsu shout and run around the school, while the two was playing run and catch, you could hear windows opening and students are peeking from it cheering for Natsu to run for his life and some are cheering for Erza to do her best.

Natsu did what the students around him said and run fast for his dear life. He look up and saw that he is near the class but before that he check his clock to see that it's 7:25…. Just a little bit more and the class would start. When he finish looking at his wrist clock he look again on the direction of his classroom when he notice his face is just inch away from the door and he didn't have time to stop so his whole body meet the hard door of the room.

"Ouch," murmur Natsu as he rub his sore nose

"Gotcha," A evil voice said and Natsu suddenly felt a cold run down his spine making him shiver from fright, he look up only to saw the demon form of there student council president.

"have mercy.." Natus said curling on a ball like it could protect him from the scarlet haired girl. When Erza was about to punish the poor Natsu a voice stop her from doing that

"Umm, excuse me can I ask something,?" A sweet voice ask but then the girl notice that a guy with pink hair is on the floor back pressing against the door and curl on a ball and right in front of the guy is a girl with scarlet hair that holds a katana and one thing is sure "That is if I'm not interrupting your game or whatever you two doing," Said the pretty girl and Natsu could only do is make his eyes wide at not believing what he just heard. Yes he didn't hear that voice for 7 years, that sweet voice of a certain little child change over those years. He stand up to look at the girl to saw that she was gone and Erza too.

"*sigh*" Natsu could only sigh on disappointment. Yes he was still waiting for her, waiting that one day she would come back and welcome him once again with her sun like smile that always ligthen ups his day, until today he wish that she still remember that promise, that she would still do it after those years. Natsu stared at the thought where the girl stand later and then look at his necklace, he touch the pendant then the sun's shine hit it that make the pendant glow like a true star on the morning. He smile and open the door and greet the people that he know and even the ones that he didn't.

Natsu slump his bag on his desk, then he feel tap on his shoulder. He look at his back and saw his best friend/ rival.

"Yo Natsu, late again" Said a guy with dark blue hair smirking at Natsu

"Geez… I'm late because of _her _**again**," Natsu said irritated, he doesn't know why but he really does hate waking him up like that, he already miss the one that always wakes him up smiling at him.

"Well, you should just be thankful, you really are so lucky you know that?" The guy said now sitting on one of the table that is in front of Natsu's desk

"Yeah… " Natsu said getting bored. The guy with dark blue hair notice that Natsu is a little upset and that attitude seems not to fit him so he try to cheer him up

"Hey don't make you face so long, you don't know you might met her today," The guy with dark blue hair said. Yes Natsu told him about Lucy, since Natsu just met the guy after some weeks after Lucy leaves the town.

"Shut up Gray," Natsu said as two angry chips appear on his head, the guy named Gray just shrugged his shoulders and leave to sit on his own desk beside Natsu. When the door of the classroom open and there teacher enter

"Ok, now go back to your proper sits….." The teacher said and then close his eyes "NOW!" The teacher's voice boomed as the students run to there proper destination some are tripping over too. After the whole class settle down the teacher walk on to the center, then suddenly Gray raise his hand

"What is it," The teacher said mentioning Gray

"Um… sir is just me or…. Are you mistakaning us, as the 1-lll?" Gray ask then the teacher eye him confusingly

"What is your name," The teacher ask

"Gray Fullbuster, sir," Gray said not even making a single emotion

"get out of this CLASS!" The teacher pointed to the door, and just like on Natsu he shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing and walk towards the door.

When Gray was already outside he saw a girl, a pretty one. She had blonde hair, milky chocolate eyes, slim body and when his eyes landed on those two huge melons that shes carrying she whistle low. The pretty girl notice and face him, Gray thought that she would smack him or anything

"Umm… I just want to ask where is the 1-lV?" The blonde girl ask. Gray could not believe. Did an angel came down here just to greet him?, well god she was so perfect sooo much perfect. Then Gray caught himself making her voice repeat again and again on his ears like gentle bells.

"Umm… mister?" The blonde ask making Gray's train of thoughts cut

"Oh.. uh… sorry um… its here right here," Gray said pointing to where the class he belongs 1-lV

"oh… thank you sir," The blonde girl said and flash a pretty smile. Just then before the girl open the door an another hand also landed on it, she look up and saw a man that looks like a teacher

"Oh.. you're the new student?" Ask The seemingly teacher

"Yeah, I'am are you going to be my adviser?" Ask the blonde girl

"Yeah, I' am and its nice to meet you Heartfillia-san," The teacher said offering a hand to shke hands with Lucy

"Nice meeting you too, but can you please call me Lucy only?" Lucy said politely

"Ok, then call me Glive-sensei," Clive said

"hey Gildrats she's our new cm?" Ask Gray but deep inside when he heard the named of the girl he is so shock

"Yeah… and don't call me Gildrats.. Gildrats-sensei or Clive-sensei.. don't you have manners Grat?" Gildrats said irritated….

"Then call me Gray-sama and I call you Gildrats-sensei," Gray said putting both his hands on the back of his head

"Tsk, Oh just come In stupid brat," Gildrats said.. and in his shock there.. is Ivan.. teaching on his class..

"Gildrats what are you doing in here?" Ask Ivan as he look sharply at Gildrats

"Well I should be the one questioning you that… this is 1-IV not 1-III," Gildrats said with sarcasm

"Tsk," the only thing Ivan said when he walk out and then he stop beside Gray as he said something

"See, I' m right? Ne? sometimes you should listen your students," Gray whisper to Ivan and look a him with a smirk and gray saw that Ivan's piercing eyes is flaming with anger but he just hel his wide smirk and follow his teacher and the blonde chick

"Ok, Gray go back to your seat, and people I want you all to meet her," said Gildrats… and show Lucy to them and they "Wohoo.." "*whistle*" "Hot" "Sexy"

"hey don't harras her huh? When I heard someone harass her or something.. I'm gonna turn you into a skeleton," Gildrats said with his aura flaming evil… and all people gulp hard

"O.. introduce yourself," Gildratss aid and his mood change when he face Lucy

"Thank you sensei," Lucy said and smile to Gildrats

"hi, I'am Lucy Heartfillia, from now on I would like to be on your care," Lucy said and bow her head

All the students said of course but on one side corner there is Natsu his pupils getting smaller and smaller by each word came out of Lucy…. His mouth open a little and his shaking too… while on his side Gray staring at him with worried eyes…

**Oh… wish you like it!  
And I really cant wait.. this interesting because.. I write the comics that I made … ! anyway sorry for the long long and so long that I didn't update..**

so please  
REview


End file.
